So Iceland's Away? With Ice Pops, They Play
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Iceland goes away for the weekend and needs someone to watch his house. Denmark offers but he needs Norway to come. So he bribes him with his favorite Ice Pop and they go to Iceland's country. Rated M for sexual content and use of Ice Pops! R&R!


**Disclaimers:**

***Last time I checked, I didn't own Hetalia. And I still don't :3**

***Sea-Salt Ice Pops are based off the Sea Salt Ice Cream from Kingdom Hearts. But in this fic, they are Ice _Pops_ NOT Ice _Cream_ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>So Iceland's Away? With Ice Pops, They Play.<strong>

It was a hot summer's day, and the weather was effecting all parts of the world, even the arctic zone. Norway was currently reading a book in his living room with the air conditioner blasting it's chilly air. It was unusual but America gave him some very useful tips at their last world meeting. Good thing they were talking about Global Warming.

The room was silent with the exception of the buzz coming from the air conditioner and the water rushing in the fish tank. None of Norway's 'magical friends' showed up today, and none of the other Nordics payed him a visit. Ah, it was the perfect day.

Except when it happened...

_**Ring, ring, ring!**_

Norway turned his attention from the book and glared at the phone on the table next to him, hoping it's annoying ring would end. Sadly that hoped died out quickly as the phone continued to ring. With a sigh, Norway placed his finger between the pages he was reading and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Norway! It's Denmark!"_ A voice blared from the other side of the line. Norway winced at the volume of his voice then closed his eyes.

"Hello Denmark..." the Norwegian said in a bored tone.

"_Are you doing anything this weekend?" _The Dane asked, excitement hinted in his voice.

Norway took a minute to think. The only thing he was going to do was read and sit by the water near his house. Probably bake in the sun if this weather continued. And so finalizing his thoughts, he said, "No, nothing important..."

"_Good! Come to Iceland! Ice is leaving for the weekend and said I could watch his house _– _"_

"Iceland let you – "

"_Actually he asked who wanted to watch his house and no one wanted to, so I said I'd do it. But Iceland said I couldn't unless I had someone with me!"_

"No."

"Come on! _Norway, please!"_

"No."

"_Please!"_

"Let me think abou – No."

"_Please! Oh, I know! I promise you can get those ice pops you like!"_

"N– …You promise...?" Norway kept his voice under control, keeping it the same bored tone everyone was accustom to.

_"Yeah, but only if you come with me to Iceland!"_

It was a hard choice for Norway. As much as he loved the sea salt ice pops, he didn't think he could survive a weekend alone with Denmark. Norway cursed under his breath, damning Iceland for being the only country that makes his favorite ice pops.

"Fine." He mumbled after a minute or two of – surprising – silence.

There was a sudden loud '_thud'_ then sound of Denmark cheering. Ten to one, he was probably doing his victory dance as well – which included shaking his butt around, doing the disco finger, and running man... The sounds of shuffling items were heard then Denmark spoke in an overly cheerful voice, "_Great! I'll come by tomorrow at eleven in the morning! Be ready by then!"_

Denmark hung up the phone and Norway sighed. He returned the phone to it's receiver and said, "I guess I should pack my bag."

**x X (The Next Morning!) X x**

It was 10:52 in the morning and Norway was sitting on the couch, reading his book. Denmark said he was going to come at eleven, but knowing him, he would be fashionably late. Norway flipped to the next page and continued reading in silence. A minute passed by and the phone began to blare its once again annoying ring.

_**Ring, ring, ring!**_

Norway placed his fingers in between the pages of his book, feeling déjà vu from the action, and grabbed the phone. He looked at the caller ID and raised an eyebrow. He clicked the answer button but remained silent.

"_Hello? Norway? You there?_" Denmark said after a few long seconds of silence.

"Yes, Denmark?"

"_Come outside! And bring your stuff so I can put it in the car._"

The Norwegian glanced at the clock and saw it read 10:56 AM.

'_Four minutes early. That's a change_.' He thought. With a sigh, Norway hung up the phone on the receiver and walked out the house with his duffel bag. He saw Denmark leaning against his car and waving a hand wildly as he grinned.

'_Doesn't his face ever hurt from all that grinning?'_ Norway thought. The Dane approached him for a hug but he instead walked pass him and into the passenger seat of the car, slipping his bag onto his lap and closing the door.

'_This is going to be a long weekend._' Denmark thought as he brushed off what just happened and got into the driver's seat of the car. He faced Norway and his grin turned into a soft smile as he admired the pale blond's features before he began to drive.

**x** **X x**

"Denmark! Don't touch that!" Iceland called out as Denmark picked up a small glass figurine of a puffin. Instead of placing the puffin back on the table, Denmark flinched at Iceland's voice and dropped it. The figurine fell out of Denmark's hands and landed with a crash as it shattered into small thick pieces. The youngest male let out a gasp as his eyes widen.

"...Norway?" Iceland said, his eyes fixed on the person who was now kneeling on the floor, picking up the pieces of glass he could grab.

"Yes, Iceland?" Norway acknowledged.

"Keep Denmark from touching anything else." The silver-haired male said as he grabbed his messenger bag and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"That would be ha –" The Scandinavian country started but was interrupted when the crash of another glass figure was heard. Iceland lowered his glare as Denmark waved and laughed nervously.

"I'm going to leave before I kill that idiotic Dane..." Iceland said as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, who else is gonna go to that meeting in America? Last time I check, it wasn't a world meeting." Denmark called out before Iceland had the chance to move towards the door.

Iceland sighed and said, "It's going to be America, France, and I. We have some... _Business_ to take care of... Now I'm going to leave, make sure the house doesn't crumple down."

And with those words, the Icelandic male turned around and walked out his house. Norway's eyes followed behind him as he watched him leave the house. He stood in a slight trans until another loud crash was heard, a crash louder than the others.

"Denmark?" Norway said as he gritted his teeth.

"It wasn't a puffin figure!" Denmark cried out.

"Good..."

"It was the vase you got Iceland."

"...The one when he was sick and I gave him flowers?"

"Uh... What will happen if I said yes?"

Norway turned around and kept his usual bored appearance. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Anko, can I get a hug?"

"Sure, Norge!"

Denmark walked over the pieces of thick glass on the floor he didn't bother to touch and approached Norway with arms wide open. Instead of hugging the spiky blond-haired male, he balled his hand in a fist and landed a blow on Denmark's chest. The punch caused the Dane to stumbled back a few feet and fall onto the floor. He let out an airless cough and laughed as much as he could.

"Jeez, Norge, your hugs _hurt_!"

"How will I survive today and tomorrow?" Norway sighed.

**x** **X (The Next Day; Saturday) X x**

"Hey Norway! I'm ba~ack!" Denmark called out as he walked into the house, holding a bag of groceries with his arm. He closed the door with his foot and walked into the kitchen.

Norway was reading his book in the living room. He lifted his head away from the page to watch the struggling Dane make his way into the kitchen. With a sigh, the blond placed his book mark between the pages and got up from the couch to make way to the kitchen. Denmark was found taking the items out of the brown bag and placing them on the table.

"Why did you go shopping? Iceland has food here, you know..."

"Well, I was thinking –" Denmark started.

"That's new..." Norway interrupted.

Denmark half lidded his eyes and continued, "I was thinking. We can go on a what'cha-me-call-it by the lake on the rocks."

"What'cha-me...?" The Norwegian asked in a confused tone before he realized what he meant. "You mean a 'picnic'?"

"That! Yeah, that we can go on a picnic today. So what'cha say?"

"I guess that's a good idea. But it's cloudy today, no one will be at the lake."

Denmark smirked, "I know. The weather is going to be hot though, so I figured it would be better to go out than stay stuck indoors."

"For once I can't argue with you. So I guess I'll join you." Norway said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Great!" The Dane said as he took out the remaining items. At the last item, he held it but kept his hand in the bag. "Now, go and change into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts or you won't get these." He said before lifting up the box of Sea Salt Ice Pops.

Norway's eyes widen as he saw the box. Without another word, he calmly turned around and walked out the kitchen so he can walk up to the guest room and change. Denmark laughed to himself before he began to move around in preparation of their picnic.

**x X x**

Twenty long minutes later – filled with Denmark's bad singing and attempts to flirt with Norway – and the two males were found standing on the rocks by the lake with a large blanket, a basket, and a small cooler. Norway was setting the thick and fluffy blanket down on the flat rock they were on and Denmark was waiting for the blanket to be set so he can put the basket and cooler on the corner of it. Once the blanket was set and the basket and cooler were down, the two sat on the blanket and looked at the lake.

It was very quiet and, as Norway said earlier, there was no one else there. Everyone was either in town or in their own house, so the lake and the rocks belonged to them. Norway reached over to the cooler and grabbed an ice pop from it. He unraveled it from it's wrapping and began to lick the tip. Denmark glanced at him from the corner of his eye then felt his head turn and his eyes widen as he stared. Norway was still oblivious to the gawking that came from the Dane, so he just continued to lick the ice pop from base to tip. It was beginning to melt a little and the liquid that Norway didn't lick dripped down his fingers.

Denmark bit his lips as he teared his eyes away and felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He praised for the fact that he didn't blush easily, he only got heated easily. The Dane let out a half choked cough and looked at the lake, trying to find anything that will distract him. However, the image was replaying itself in his mind... The way Norway licked the ice pop from bottom to tip and tip to bottom, the way he would flick his tongue along the tip in an oddly teasing fashion, and the way he would lick his hand whenever the liquid of the melted ice pop ran onto his hand. Denmark felt his face heat up again, his skin beginning to turn a light pink, and he felt something at the pit of his stomach. He knew this feeling. One quick glance down and he almost groaned aloud at the sight of him having a boner.

"_How did I get a boner from THAT? Its not like he even meant it!_" Denmark though, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Denmark?" Norway mumbled as he licked the stick of the now finished ice pop.

"Y-Yeah, Norge?" Denmark replied, now in a hugging knees position so the other wouldn't see his... problem.

"You know..." Norway said before he turned his head to the Dane. "You should learn how to not get a boner so easily."

Denmark's eyes widen. _So he saw?_ Suddenly, without thinking, the spiky hair male threw himself at Norway and pinned him down on the blanket. Norway's eyes widen slightly, but he kept a bored appearance as always. Denmark squinted his eyes very little to show false intimidation and kept Norway's wrist pin down tightly as he moved over him.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten one if you weren't giving the ice pop a damn blow-job!" He said.

Norway raised an eyebrow and showed a rarely seen smirk. "Would you rather have me give you one?"

Caught off guard, Denmark's eyes widen and his grip became weak. Using not much of his strength, Norway pushed Denmark off him and back onto the blanket. Norway moved in between Denmark's legs – opening them part as he moved – and ran his hands along the inner of his thighs. The Dane's face was now red with shock as he watched the smaller male work him. The Norwegian moved his hands onto Denmark's crotch, causing him to intake a sharp breath, and rubbed over the fabric. He could feel Denmark was already rock hard, but he felt like teasing him... Felt like getting revenge for dragging him to Iceland's country.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Denmark asked.

"Shut up." Norway replied.

With skilled hands, Norway ran his fingers along the clothed shaft, moving up and down constantly. Soon, he moved his hands to the top of Denmark's trousers and undid them quickly, drawing out his cock after the buttons and zippers were undone. Norway combed his hair back with his fingers before moving down and taking the shaft into his mouth. Denmark gasp quietly and let out a soft moan. Norway moved back and began to tease the tip, flicking his tongue over it as he did with the ice pop. He licked the tip and moved down to the base then moved back to the tip. He moved his mouth away and started jerking him at a rapid speed. Since Denmark was _very_ close to his limit, it wasn't long till he let out a cry and came into Norway's hand.

"Wasn't very long..." Norway said as he licked the cum off his hand.

"S-Shut up. You last even less than me." Denmark said, panting. He pulled up his pants and fixed himself up.

Norway shot him a glare and squinted his eyes in the way that said 'Don't make me hurt you...' Denmark made a choked sound and let out a series of "uh"s and "sorry"s. Norway shrugged and sat down with crossed-legs, leaning back with the support of his arms and closed his eyes.

"Hey? By doing that, how come you didn't get a boner?" Denmark asked, moving closer to Norway.

Norway scrunched his face a little, trying to hide the fact that he _did_get a boner from that. But he would never admit it. So instead, he just shrugged again. The Dane, however, wasn't convinced and looked at the other's lower region to notice a bulge in his trousers.

"Ha, so you do have one!"

"...So? I can live with it, because it will go away unlike yours."

"That's not healthy, though."

"Who are you to tell me what's healthy, Denmark?"

"Just let me hel –"

"Hey, get your hands away from my shorts!"

"Be still, damn it!"

Denmark had a firm grip on Norway's trousers and brought them down to his knees. Norway's face flushed from surprise and embarrassment as he saw Denmark stare at his standing, hard, dick. It was... awkward?

"Don't just stare at it!" Norway mumbled.

Denmark grinned and raised his chin a little. "I'm not going to give you the same treatment." He said. He held up his hand by Norway's face and moved his fingers around a little. "You know what to do."

Without another thought, Norway brought the digits into his mouth and began to coat them evenly with his saliva. Once Denmark felt they were coated enough – and that Norway was being greedy with them – he pulled away his hand and teasingly pressed one digit to Norway's entrance. He circled the skin for a little bit before inserting one finger. Norway's body twitched at the foreign feeling, but he didn't protest. Not at all. Denmark pulled back and inserted two fingers this time, beginning to scissor and open the hole.

"Jeez, you're really tight. How long has it been... Five? Six months?" Denmark grinned.

"S-Shut up!"

Denmark complied to the request and remained silent. He added the third finger and hit deeper inside the smaller male. Soon, he found a certain spot he was looking for and Norway's body arched as he let out a moan and grabbed onto Denmark's shoulders. The older smirked at the reaction. He pulled out his fingers, feeling that the other was prepped enough, and reached back to the cooler.

"What are you doing...?" Norway asked, regaining his breath.

"Don't worry." Denmark replied, taking out an ice pop from the cooler.

"What are you going with that?"

"Calm down, okay?"

"You're unwrapping it, what are you planning to do?"

"Didn't I say calm down?"

"Hey, get that away from there!"

"Nope!"

"Denma – _ahhh...!_ – ark!"

Denmark grinned as he placed the tip of the ice pop at Norway's opening. He quickly pushed it in and Norway's body jerked at the sudden icy cold feeling. Norway balled his fist and his eyes watered from the stinging feeling in his arse. The Dane didn't bother waiting for the Norwegian to get use to the feeling. He began pumping the frozen treat in and out, moving it around until he found the other's prostate again.

"_Ahhh...!_ Denmark, y-you idiot!" Norway cried out when his prostate was hit.

"Idiot? Ouch, Norge! Such a mean word."

The ice pop finally began to melt slowly as Denmark continued pumping it into Norway. Soon, his free hand was placed on Norway's dick and he began to jerk him, making the other come to his limit. Seconds later, Denmark jammed the half-melted ice pop hard against the prostate and gave one last jerk and Norway cried out. His body arched fully as Denmark pulled out the ice pop and he came over Denmark's hand, on the blanket, and on the ice pop.

Denmark brought the ice pop to his mouth and licked it clean off the stick. He smirked as he licked his hands of the melted substance and of the cum.

"Now I know why you like those ice pops so much." He said sarcastically.

Norway went limp and lied down on the blanket, breathing hard and blinking to clear the black, blue, purple, and white spots in his vision. He was still in after relief that he couldn't answer back to Denmark's sarcastic remark.

"Want an ice pop, Norge?"

"...Later. I've had enough for now..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This... Is... Not my best! I was so distracted that I couldn't even write this! (-yells at mom for distracting me!-) Many apologies if this was well... Boring. Plain. NOT sexy. Ugh...**

**Anyway, this was written for my friend, Miyuki. Since she introduced me to Hetalia, I felt I should at least give something in return! And this is it. This failed, smut, DenNor fic... -facepalms-**

**Review. Fave. Do whatever you want. Reviews would be nice though.**


End file.
